Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki
Tail.png|Mermaid Tails|link=Mermaid Tails|linktext=The tail is the primary trait of the mermaid. It typically begins at the waist . . . MermaidOliviaAqua.png|A Mermaid Tale|link=A Mermaid Tale|linktext=When Hailey's grandmother dies, Hailey inherits, among other things, a locket set with an aquamarine stone. . . Lanaya.png|Mermaids|link=Mermaids (Show)|linktext=New girl in town Liz purchases a stone pendant from another girl named Kenna, touches it, and becomes a mermaid. Mystic Tails.png|The Mystic Tails|link=The Mystic Tails|linktext=Kylie, the new girl in town, begins having bizarre and painful visions. At a yacht party, another girl pushes her . . . Welcome to the Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki So far, there are over one hundred shows about mermaids currently on YouTube. Some have their own wikis, some are part of others, but they tend to be scattered and sporadic, only updated if their creators have an interest in wikis. This is an attempt to be an encyclopedic collection of as many series as possible, so fans of the genre can satisfy their mermaid cravings when their favorite shows have been exhausted, and to help promote other shows. This will be limited to live action, English-speaking shows. Current Shows A quick list of all found mermaid shows in alphabetical order. Uploader's name and a link to their page is included in parentheses. Italics indicate a show that has been cancelled or discontinued, though it is still available for viewing. *The 2 Secret Tails (seaturtleswimmer) *The 2 Tailed Mermaids (the2tailedmermids) *The 2 Tails (The3tails100) *2 Tails 3 Wishes (TheWardini) *The 3 Tails (The3Tails) *3 Water Girls (3WaterGirls) *4 Tails (RunningLuver4ever) *A Mermaid's Dream (lolly Corpse) *A Mermaid’s Life (Amermaidzlife) *A Mermaid’s Secret (fhsakana) *A Mermaid World (AMermaidWorld) *A Mermaids Secret (carly21700) *A Mermaid Tale (mermaidoliviaaqua) *Another Mermaid Story (AnotherMermaidStory) *A Splashy Tale (MERMAIDSROCK1000) *The Calling of the Ocean (LucyandJack101) *Can You Keep A Secret? (mermaidemily123) *Charmed Eclipse (lilhiphopdancer2) *The Crazy Mermaid Life (Soccerice54) *The Crescent Moon Mermaid (CrescentMoonMermaid) *Crystal Waters (dillian nilly) *Deep Sea Tails (DeepSeaTails) *The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) *Fish out of Water (Oreolover05) *''Fish Scales (FishScale35)'' *Four Scales (Jake Herrin) *Get Off My Tail (getoffmytailshow) *H2O Magic (h2omagicofficial) *Into the Blue (lexi nicole) *Into the Waves (lexi nicole) *Just Between Us (lexi nicole) *The Lives of the Secret Mermaids (teeniepup989) *Living Mermaid Secret (livingmermaidsecret) *Magical Life (MagicalLife293) *The Magic Shell (Themagicshell3) *Making Waves (dreambig444) *Merfreak (bluebirdtoot) *Mermaid Diaries (loveiskey2) *Mermaid Fish Freaks (MerFreaks) *Mermaid Forever (katariina19991) *''The Mermaid Life (TheMermaidLifeAlive)'' *Mermaid Magic (The3GirlzShow) *Mermaid Magic (pianopup210) *Mermaid Miracles (mermaidmiracles) *Mermaid of the Sea (Cleo Martin) *The Mermaid Portal (Leylaey) *The Mermaid Tails (milliandmaddi) *The Mermaid Tales (TheMermaidTales1) *Mermaids (Lanaya G) *Minnesota Mermaid (strawberry61) *''My Best Friend is a Mermaid (KristinaFerrisTV; possibly facing reboot)'' *My Magical Mermaid Life (bettagurl123) *My Mermaid Life (TheMermaidVevo) *My Mermaid Life (Erika Roberts) *My Mermaid Life (DanceClubParty) *My Mermaid Life (chocolateova 16654) *Mermaid Secret (muffin7685) *Mermaid Secrets (MermaidSecrets101) *Mermaid's Secret (amora2332) *Mermaid Scales (mermaidscalesforever) *Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) *''My Secret Mermaid Life (Robbie Pape)'' *The Mystic Tails (MysticTails) *No Ordinary Secret (MermaidBarb) *''Not So Normal (AnImAlLoVeR742524)'' *Ocean Heart (OceanHeartMermaids) *One Different Secret (ImaginationCreation0) *Our Crazy Mermaid Life (lahnandmadi4eva) *Our Fishy Secret (OurFishySecret) *''Our FISHY Secret (MsCuz4life; facing a reboot)'' *Our Hidden Mermaid Life (OurHiddenMermaidLife) *Our Little Mermaid Secret (LittleMermaidSecret) *Our Little Secret (ONLYOURLITTLESECRET) *Scale Sisters (cheerstuff121) *Scales! (ArianaGrandeLuver11) *Secret Life of a Mermaid (teenie989) *Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (jevids1213) *Secret Mermaids (strawberry61) *Secret Sea Life (SecretSeaLifeShow) *Secret Story of Mermaids (SecretStoryofMermaids) *The Secret Tail (TheFruitGirlz) *Sister Mermaids (SisterMermaids) *Special Secret Mermaid Soul (Candy33154) *Spell Bound Tails (Alisandra Wavely) *Spellbound (MermaidCaitey) *Strange Life of the Mermaids (strangelife1000) *Stuck in Scales (stuckinscales) *Surplus Waves (merlicio26) *Tail of 2 Mermaids (lexi nicole) *Tail Tales (Tail Tales) *Tails of Hawaii (TailsHawaii) *Tales of Tails (mermaidgirl1999) *That One Secret (lexi nicole) *The Ocean Potion (dreambig444) *The Secret Life of the Little Mermaid (nathanathena) *The Secret Little Mermaid (theawsompeaps1212) *The Secret Mermaids (Destinyrae789) *The Secret Waters (PinkSnowAngel13) *The Tail of 2 Mermaids (Sean Rush, Samantha fives-rush) *The Tale of a Tail (babybus456) *''Truly Our Secret (TrulyOurSecret)'' *Under the Spell (starrbaby53) *Underwater Life-Just Add Water (mermaidfriends4ever) Removed Shows Shows that have been deleted, set to private, not yet created, removed pending a reboot, or are otherwise currently unviewable. Those with no indication of returning are italicized. *2 Pink Tails (EmmiBiebs1715) *''2 Shining Mermaids (mermaidemily123)'' *''The 3 Pre-Teenage Tails (mermaidemily123)'' *Charmed (MermaidTeal) *Fire Ice Just Add Water (TheMermaidtetra) *''I'm A Fish Freak (mermaidemily123)'' *''Mermaid Melissa (3WaterGirlsMelissa)'' *''Mermaid Tails (mad4ag)'' *''Mermaid Tails of Us (supermermaidlover1; channel has been deleted)'' *''The Mystic Tails (TaleFor A MerMan)'' *''Our Fishy Secret (FishySecret)'' *Our Little Secret (RainbowLagoon12) *The Scale Sisters (TheScaleSisters) *''The Scales (merymaja)'' *''Sea Sisters (foursimmons)'' *''Secret Waters (mermaidemily123)'' *''Secrets of the Sea: A Mermaid Tale (SophiaLOVESsparkles; channel removed)'' *''She Creature (MarisaMermaid99; channel removed)'' *Shimmering Fins (ShimmeringFins) *Truly H2O (TrulyH2OShow) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. What brought you here? I watch one of the shows I created one of the shows Just browsing Wikia Other Category:Browse